


Désir

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Ratings, Rimming, Self-cest, Suicide, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 ficlets following the misadventures of two types of desire; attraction and aversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shame, T

**Author's Note:**

> with the collaboration of sei, shiroba was able to bring forth sly and separate themselves into their own entities. it's a heavy divergence but i hope it makes sense. if the attraction/aversion thing needs to be explained, i'll make a post on my tumblr and link it here.
> 
> watch the tags. i'll be tagging the ratings along with general warnings here. enjoy!

That was the one thing Shiroba didn't have. 

In a flurry of white and red, Shiroba plops himself down in the middle of the conference table, legs spread out to show off his red leggings. He doesn't bother to adjust his robes, grinning widely at the flustered employee before him. "Whoops!" The albino cackles. "Looks like I forgot my underwear again!" 

Toue leans his head into his palm, elbow propped up on the table. He does his best to ignore the dull throb forming in his temples, gesturing for his assistance to stay where she is. There's no point in stopping him. It was Toue's fault he let him in here, after all. He's better off left in his room. "Shiroba." Toue sits up better in his chair on the other end of the table, anything but amused. This was nothing new. Once he has the other male's attention, he motions towards Shiroba's parted robes. "Be a dear and fix yourself? The meeting's almost over." 

Snow-white eyes widen with excitement and he climbs off the table, quickly tying his robes back together. Shiroba snickers and sits himself back in his chair, seated to the right of Toue. He leans back to get a glimpse of Sly, who's one step ahead of him and grinning lazily. Shiroba reaches out playfully behind Toue's chair as if to grab for him, snickering. Sly doesn't bother to extend his hand out to return the gesture, instead running the tip of his index below his eye to make a face. This earns a hysteric giggle from the other Seragaki, but the conference continues with only a few concerned glances. Nothing new. 

"Dismissed." 

The boy in white knocks his chair over with his unrestrained excitement, latching himself onto his other half. Sly piggybacks him out the door, humming in approval at the pale hand that sneaks its way into his baggy jeans. The onlookers go ignored, the two caught up in their own desires.


	2. Strangle, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: asphyixation, mild sexual content

Pale fingers curl at tan wrists, acting more as an anchor than anything else. Legs wrapped in red stockings writhe against pristine white sheets as Shiroba half-heartedly fights the constricting pressure around his throat. He chokes out a delighted moan, hoarse and desperate.  
  


Sly presses him harder into the bed with a rough shake, leaning in to kiss at the other's jaw. He growls under his breath at the resulting whine, pushing his clothed erection against Shiroba's exposed one. Gasping raggedly, Shiroba digs his nails into his other half, shuddering at the blood that forms at his wrists.  
  


"P- lea..." As soon as Sly's grip loosens, Shiroba gasps for air, cheeks red and breathing ragged. He forcibly tears one of Sly's hands off his throat, licking hungrily at the scratches. The albino digs his teeth into colored skin, not enough to pierce but at just the right level to elicit a shaky moan from his partner. Shiroba arches his back as both hands return to his throat, vision clouding with black.  
  


White eyes abruptly snap open and brim with tears, their owner whimpering hoarsely under his breath. Shiroba squirms again, weak frame trembling under pressure. He manages an inaudible cry, mouth parted as drool slips past his lips and slowly drips down Sly's knuckles. He mouths something and Sly's hands disappear from his throat, letting him gasp heavily. If Sly didn't know better, it would be questionable whether or not Shiroba was crying.  
  


"Too far?"  
  


"Mm-" A hoarse giggle. "A bit."


	3. Sweeten, G

Crunch, chew. Sly gnaws at a lollipop with his back teeth, tongue swiping at the side to enhance the taste of cherries. He leans back in his chair, chewing noisily without a care of those around him. Honey eyes scan their surroundings, not afraid to reveal their mirth in the uncomfortable shifts from others. Sly snickers, pulling the lollipop from his mouth to suck at it before putting it back in his mouth to have something to do.

“Deary dear!” Shiroba throws open the conference door and Sly takes note of the fresh knot of his robes. No surprise there. The albino slides into the other’s lap and kisses at his throat, giggling under his breath. “I wanted to see what it was like jumping out the window, but Old Man Toue wouldn’t let me.” He pouts, sending Sly his best kicked puppy look. Shiroba’s eyes wander down to the lollipop stick poking out from Sly’s lips, eyes lighting up with glee. “More sweets!” He reaches for the candy, but Sly is quicker, holding it away from Shiroba’s greedy hands.

“Hell no.” The bluenet frowns, twirling the stick between his fingers as Shiroba watches with awe. If he had a tail, he’d be wagging it till it fucking fell off with how excited he was. “Go get your own.”

Shiroba whines and leans in to get in Sly’s face, widening his eyes to deepen his pout. He pauses and sniffs at Sly’s mouth a few times, eyebrows knitting together. “Cherry again?”


	4. Whispered, G

“Furthermore, we will be releasing our latest model next month. We have worked out the kinks and bugs, but our deadline has already been set and will not be changed due to our excellent progress—“

“Psst, Sly.”

“—have brought in a sample bot to show the select few that I have brought in for today. If you wish to interact with the bot, I will have to inform you that it is on its demo settings, therefore it will not—“

“Pssssst. Sly!”

“—volunteers? I’ll start picking if I have to. This isn’t kindergarten, but I didn’t bring this bot in just to be stared at. Just because it’s a demo doesn’t mean it can’t do what you expect—“

“Sly!!!”

“—so Shiroba can go first.”

Long, white hair bounces with a nod, Shiroba straightening up in his seat. “Ooh! That’s me!” A pause. “…what am I doing first?”

Toue looks at him evenly, frowning. “I brought you in here so you knew what was going on, not to pass notes behind my chair.” He gestures to the crumpled balls of notebook paper littering the legs of his conference chair. The elder man turns to look at Sly next, who’s got his feet propped up on the table and chair tipped back enough to worry a few workers. “Are you partaking in this affair as well?”

Instead of mumbling an excuse, Sly shrugs and taps a pen along the table noisily. “He wanted me to draw porn, so I did.”

“P—“ Annoyed, Toue rolls his chair back enough to pick up one of the papers, unfolding it. He ignores the hysteric giggles Shiroba attempts to stifle. “What is this?”

“I told you, old man. It’s porn.” Sly snickers, holding up a particularly detailed sketch of Shiroba. “I’m an artist.”


	5. Overflow, T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor violence. implied character death.

"Aha..." 

"Ahahaha...!" 

"Heh... Haha! HAHAHAHA!!!" 

Shiroba curls his fingers around the steel bars of his cell, shaking them between hysteric giggles. He reaches out past the bars, his other half just barely out of reach. White eyes seem to lock with golden, but they're so unfocused that Sly doesn't know if he's in the here and now. The bluenet stares at the trembling hand grabbing desperately at the air in front of him, expression a mix of bemusement and disgust. He's dealt with this more times than he can remember. Locking him up was only the first step. 

"Lemme out, dear!" Shiroba giggles, high-pitched and shaky. To the average human, it was like nails to a chalkboard. Neither were your average human. "I can behave, I pr _oooooooooo_ mise!" 

Grimacing, Sly glances at the keys on the other end of the room, gesturing lazily. "With those? They're too far away." 

"Too far away..." The albino lets the words settle on his tongue, lips pursed. At least his laughter has died out. But he's still not _here_. He's not grounded. It could get dangerous. "Mm, watch this." Shiroba's eyes finally focus on Sly's, lips curling in a wide grin. Just a glance and Sly is shoving his hand past the bars, grabbing a fistful of hair in order to smash Shiroba's head into the metal. He uses his grip to throw him off to the side, taking note of the blood beneath his fingernails. Second step. 

Sly kicks at the base of the cell bars and turns away, spitting onto the ground. He hisses out a curse and paces back and forth, eyeing the way Shiroba crouches against the wall. He's not unconscious, but at least Sly was able to put a stop to Scrap. Out of self-experimentation, he knew it would work on himself. 

Whimpers sound from the corner of the cellblock, gaining Sly's attention. He turns to stand at the bars, watching the way Shiroba wipes at his eyes with the sleeves of his robes. It's not tears he's wiping away, but blood instead. Of course his head would be bleeding. Shiroba looks up with pitiful eyes, lithe frame shaking. "Why is he dead...?" He chokes on a sob, breath hitching. Step three. 

Keys open the door to the side and Sly crouches down to pull Shiroba into a firm embrace, petting his hair. Warm blood sticks to his fingers, but it's all apart of the cycle. The two sit against the wall, Shiroba's blood dirtying Sly's shirt. "He was miserable," the former Rhyme player mumbles, voice softer this time. Seeing a part of yourself so broken wasn't easy to deal with. Especially if you understand why. "It was necessary and you know it." Part four.


	6. Lullaby, G

_"Granny... I-I need a lullaby."_

_"Another nightmare?"_

_"U-Uh huh..."_

When they were young, they'd intrude on Reason's dreams and haunt him with nightmares. Why? They wanted control, so why not scare the main port to the point of refusing to sleep? Once delusional with the lack of rest, Reason would drop his guard and Desire could take over. 

Reason was too little to purposely throw his defenses but he managed to block Desire out from control for years. Restraint was the only thing keeping them from completely wrecking Reason's existence. 

_"We'll all die if you do so."_

_"Reason is still a child. He doesn't know what's going on. He thinks we're just his friends that live in his head."_

_"And that's fine. Let him believe that. He needs to stay naïve for as long as he can."_

_"Don't mess this up for us. Back down."_

They were the ones with the power of Scrap. Reason couldn't fight back. 

But obeyed Restraint anyway. 

He was the only other one there when Reason was dealing with the outside world. It would be odd to not form a bond with another element within a shared body. Restraint was the one to calm them in a fit of desire-fueled rage. 

So when Shiroba was on the verge of losing it, Sly was unable to put a stop to the storm.


	7. Untouchable, G

He dashes off to another side of the room, pale hands held high to keep from tripping over his robes as much as he could. With a high laugh, Shiroba quickly climbs onto the bookshelf in the corner, shrieking hysterically as his other half comes close to touching him. “Nope!” The albino grins broadly down at him, squatting upon the top of the case. He wasn’t as high as he had hoped, but it was better than getting caught in a game that must go on.

“C’mon, c’mon.” Sly gets up on his tiptoes to grab for Shiroba’s bare ankles, grimacing at the strain of his arm. “Get down from there, you idiot. This game has been going on for four hours.” He gets back down on the flat of his feet, patting his stomach absently. “I’m hungry and I don’t feel like doing back flips to get to your stash of candy. Come get food with me.”

The other half of desire peers over his perch on the bookcase, eyebrows raised with childish awe. “You know where my candy is?” Shiroba hops down with a soft thud, immediately climbing onto Sly’s back. A princess, maybe, but it was how he showed his affection most of the time. “That’s funny. _I_ don’t even know where my candy is!” He nudges Sly’s hips with his heels, as if treating him like a horse. A noble steed. “Giddy up!”


	8. Grateful, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> face-fucking. a very desperate shiroba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo. ficlet porn

Held down by unrelenting fingers, he has no choice but to stay down. His body squirms with the reflex of fight-or-flight, but he doesn't want to get away from it. If anything, the ache between his legs gets worse and he whines, muffled by the intrusion. Pale fingers scratch weakly at the insides of tan thighs, rutting slowly against the cold floor beneath. His eyes speak his cries for release, throat spasming with the strain. 

"Swallow." 

He forces his jaw a bit wider and tries his best to swallow around the cock in his mouth, whimpering hoarsely. It doesn't work. His mouth can't do it with how stretched his lips are. 

"Didn't you hear me? I said _swallow_." 

Shiroba struggles to get away from the force, tears forming in his eyes. He sobs around Sly's erection, stuck between grinding against the floor while sucking him off and biting it off. Sly was being exceptionally mean today, hands roughly tugging at Shiroba's carefully-groomed hair. His grin was wide and menacing, snickering under his breath. His cock twitched every time Shiroba showed clear signs of discomfort. Disgusting. 

"Shiro, I'll do it if I have to." 

His hearing is muffled by how wide he's stretching his jaw, lithe body trembling with the strain. Shiroba scratches at scarred skin, bringing forth a few droplets of blood. His enthusiasm returns tenfold at the sight, closing his lips just enough to force his throat to work. Once Shiroba swallows around him, Sly shoves his head away and strokes himself quickly, watching Shiroba raggedly gasp for breath. His golden eyes narrow with the building lust and he paints Shiroba's snow-like skin with his semen. The bluenet watches the off-white material slide down one of Shiroba's eyebrows, bland hue disappearing behind an equally-bland eyelid. Bland bland bland. Shiroba sticks his tongue out to lap at the semen that slides towards his lips, hips moving eagerly along the floor. 

Sly chuckles and shoves Shiroba down onto his stomach, cheek pressed into the cell's floor with his ass in the hair. He slides a hand up Shiroba's robes and easily finds his cock, licking his lips at the eager mewl he receives as a result. "Pleasure me... Please..." The albino wiggles his hips, gasping in between hoarse giggles. "Do it..."


	9. Life, T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop i enjoy witing stories with only dialogue

"Koujaku, you know it's okay. It's me, remember? I'm Aoba. The one you love. You love me, don't you? I'm here. I'm right here. You're not alone. I'm here. I'm here. I am. It's okay." 

"Don't give me that face. You know it's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine. You'll be safe in this cell with me. Okay?" 

"Please stop looking at me like that. I know you're happy. Smile for me." 

"We were destined to be locked away forever." 

"Down, boy. You know I don't like it when you escape from your dear restraints." 

"Ah... no. Stay down, Koujaku. You're not making me happy." 

"Koujaku, _down_." 

"Ach! No, no, no! Get down!" 

"H— _Koujaku_ , I told you to—" 

**_"Fall back."_**

"I didn't want to do that, Koujaku. I know how much it hurts. I'm sorry. Please rest." 

"Sleep well, love." 

"Wake up, Koujaku. It's morning. Why aren't you awake yet?" 

"Koujaku... Koujaku, wake up." 

"Koujaku?" 

"W... Wake up. Please." 

_"You killed him."_

"I did not." 

_"You did."_

"I DIDN'T!" 

_"Let me out."_

_"Let me see you."_

_"I want to watch you cry."_

_"Aoba."_


	10. Hidden, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for gore, intestine play, and a body horror kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha shit I'm not sorry

"You're so much fun to play with." 

Shiroba runs his fingers along the sticky meat beneath the gash along Sly's stomach, digging his nails into sensitive nerves. If he were anywhere near conscious, Sly would probably scream despite his façade. Not many people can deal with the agonizing process of having their intestines played with. 

Pale, bare hips wiggle excitedly as Shiroba uses his grip to stretch the opening, licking his lips with anticipation. He was close to his goal and he knew it. The sound of raw meat gets a twitch from his cock, making him pause to sensually grind a few times against Sly's thigh. Once the ragged opening reveals what he wants, the albino giggles hysterically. He shoves his hand inside to grab for his prize, dull eyes wide with glee. 

The blank look on Sly's face remains, drugged up beyond belief thanks to Scrap. This wasn't new, no. Shiroba knew exactly where his long intestine would be not only because anatomy was his favorite subject, but because he had placed it however he liked last time they did this. 

"Look, look! Isn't it pretty?" 

He eases the organ back inside Sly's abdomen, pressing a kiss to it beforehand. Shiroba begins rutting against Sly's hip again, whimpering between his laughter. The gash remains open, Shiroba elbow-deep in his other half's intestines. He bends down to inspect his small intestine, giggling through clenched teeth. His smile is plastered on his face, joyous to see how much Sly trusted him. 

"Thank you so much, dear. I'll patch you up real quick."


	11. Wrong, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for strangulation and dry (no prep/lube) sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my little brother watched me write the last of this in the car and i didn't know it until he said "wow that's a long text message"

"His life doesn't mean anything to me."

Sly snorts, grinning crookedly at his other half. "You're funny." The pale man sits on his bed, robes piled around his hips to hide his ripped leggings. White eyes stare down at trembling hands lacking pigment, lower lip trembling with a mix of emotions. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that? You're _really_ funny."

He's forced onto the hard ground, bare back hitting the cold stone and eliciting a harsh gasp from between gritted teeth. Sly gasps for breath, eyes wide with how off-guard he allowed himself to be. This was dangerous. He couldn't let his guard drop around Shiroba. That was a death wish. Sly didn't want to die yet.

Teeth bared, Shiroba pins the other's wrists down above his head and presses their foreheads together, breathing labored and widened eyes revealing his growing hysterics. The paler man digs his nails into Sly's wrists to draw blood, hissing lowly. Foam drips from his lips to Sly's face, sliding down his cheeks and chin. Shiroba's frame shakes with the craze building inside himself, growling hoarsely.

"He didn't mean anything to me."

He releases Sly's wrists and pigmentless fingers curl around a tan throat to squeeze, shaking the man beneath him. Shiroba stares blankly as Sly gasps for breath, body reflexively writhing to escape the pressure. Sly grips at Shiroba's wrists before he slides his hands up to his throat, choking him in return.

They watch at one another while their hands dig into the other's trachea, golden eyes staring intensely into unfocused white ones. Shiroba gags once Sly's fingers squeeze just right, cheeks flushing. His body is reacting the way he usually would, cock twitching with the attention. He leans into the hands around his neck to increase the pressure, whimpering weakly.

"..." Sly's fingers stay the way they are, eyes narrowing at the change of behavior. He makes a noise of feigned disgust, coughing up spit with the strength of Shiroba's strangling. The bluenet lets Shiroba begin to grind against him, thankful they hadn't bothered to get dressed. One drama leads to another—aka sex. If they're arguing, they're more than likely to fuck. That's how they work. Shiroba escapes his miseries by either killing or fucking. Or killing someone while fucking. Sly just goes along with it. Sex is great. And sex with another part of you? Even better.

Hands release throats simultaneously, raggedly gasping for breath. Sly grips at Shiroba's hips as the albino eases himself onto his cock, whimpering and whining as Sly goes in dry. It was one of his favorite things during coitus, the stretch and tear of his asshole. Thinking of it gets him to whine again, eyes half-lidded and lips parted with quickly-growing arousal. Moods are like a switch for Shiroba. Get him mad and you'll find him riding your dick a few minutes later.

"I don't care about him," Shiroba whispers, a couple inches of space between their noses. "I don't, I don't, I don't." He giggles breathlessly, rocking his hips. A gasp interrupts his next thought process, riding him eagerly. Sly flexes his fingers against Shiroba's hips, exhaling shakily. He lets the other half of Desire ride him as he pleases, one hand sliding up to thumb at a rosy nipple. Shiroba suddenly grabs Sly's hair and jerks his hips down to get Sly into the hilt, crying out. Semen splatters Sly's stomach and he slumps against him, panting.

"Cum inside me." Shiroba clenches around Sly a few times and sighs when Sly finishes, grinning weakly.

"...you care."

"I don't."


	12. Shining E

Amber eyes follow pale thighs as they part, their owner bending to reveal a pert ass. Equally-pale fingers slide down to spread cheeks, slipping in two fingers with ease to prove it's already been thoroughly prepped. The groan in result is worth it. 

Shiroba claws at the wall he uses to support himself with his free hand, gasping at his own ministrations. He whimpers and Sly squirms in his seat on their shared bed, hands tied behind his back. Damn that pale asshole and his tricks. Sly always ended up in ropes whenever Shiroba wanted to perform. 

Robes drop to the ground and leave Shiroba in his red leggings and matching arm sleeves, cuffs brushing against sensitive, pigmentless skin as he fingerfucks himself. Drool slips down his chin while he watches his other half over his shoulder, giggling breathlessly. Being watched was better than watching, in his option. He got off on it. The pre-cum slowly dripping in a small pool on the cold floor is proof. 

"Aah... Ah, Sly, _looooook_ at me." The albino laughs hysterically, interrupting himself with a sharp moan. He eagerly pushes his fingers against his prostate, cries rising in both pitch and volume. "L— Hnn! Look..."


	13. Touch, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for dubcon

Shiroba experimentally pulls on the cuffs around his pale wrists, eyes searching for nothing beneath the black cloth covering his eyes. His breathing had quickened just from the lack of control, thighs trembling in anticipation. His cock stands at half-mast, a cock ring firm around the base. 

If anyone asks, Shiroba demanded this happen. 

"Mmh..." The white-haired male perks up at the approving noise from not too far away. He knows that sigh. Lips part in a soft moan when hands ghost over his sensitive thighs, surprisingly rough despite all of the noses and jaws they've broken. "You look good." 

The way Sly whispers in his ear makes him keen, knees pushing together in an attempt to apply pressure to his twitching cock. Shiroba gasps for breath at the warmth that swipes across the underside, arching up as best as he can from where he lays. With a mouth peppering open-mouthed kisses along his taint, Shiroba mewls and begs for more, sobbing for more. The teasing has only begun, but he had been tied up for twenty minutes before this started. 

It's another half hour of gropes and teases before Sly's got his tongue inside Shiroba, curling and wiggling the appendage to please his partner the best he can. Shiroba screams at one point, tugging harshly on the handcuffs linked to the headboard. The albino writhes and wraps his legs around Sly's head, shouting for more. 

Sly gets Shiroba to the edge but unable to release thanks to the cock ring, shrieking in a mix of frustration and overwhelming pleasure. His chest is flushed and a thin layer of sweat makes him stick to the bedsheets, but it's the last thing he cares about. Sly's tongue dragging against his inner walls gets him going again, begging for an actual release. Tan hands curl around the base of his cock and he wishes he could look at Sly. To look him in the eye and demand he let him cum. 

He did this to himself, though. He wanted to lose control for once. Without a pair of eyes to look into, he's powerless and his voice won't do shit. 

It's terrifying. 

His body begins to shake and he opens his mouth to say his designated safeword—"I'll never use it, but what if you try to kill me? You neeeeeever know! We're all crazy here, babe. Don't give me that look."—but he holds back. Calling quits is the last thing he wants. 

But at the same time? He's scared. 

"Nn... Sly, w-... wai- t..." Shiroba tugs harder at his restraints, whimpering hoarsely. "I can't anym- ore... Let go..." 

The hand at his dick undoes the cock ring and one precise push against his prostate has him seeing white, screaming with the intensity of his prolonged orgasm. 

Sly was going to pay.


	14. Objective, T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for suicidal thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats profusely

"Oh, but dear brother... Just one more request!" 

Dull, dark eyes stare at the ceiling, eyelids beginning to droop with waning interest. Their gaze doesn't move, instead choosing to watch the vague flicker of the lights above. If it weren't for Shiroba's careful observations, he would've missed the slight jerk of his head. Sei's face doesn't change, pigment nearing the color of Shiroba's. His time's running out, but Shiroba has demanded he stay alive. So here he was, hooked up on literal life support and keeping the other half of Desire alive. 

If he were to be honest, he'd pay hard money to go back in a coma. 

But Shiroba... tsk, Shiroba refused. _"No, no, no! I couldn't let you miss out on all the fun!"_

What fun? He was holed up in this bland room. White walls. White sheets. His body was not one of a functioning human's. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't blink. He didn't use the bathroom. He only breathed because life support made him. 

And _damn_ that life support. 

"Alriiiiight." Shiroba perches himself on the side of Sei's bed, jostling his fragile body. "If you're going to be stubborn, I have no choice but to pull out the big guns!" He puts on a broad smile and focuses on keeping eye contact with Sei. The dark-haired sibling knows where this is going. He can't look away fast enough. 

**_"Bring back Koujaku."_ **


	15. Hands, T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for choking

"You did _what_." 

Shiroba shuffles nervously by the doorway, looking at Sly with his best smile. He's obviously nervous, twirling a lock of snow-white hair between two fingers. With a weak hum, he approaches Sly a bit too enthusiastically. 

"You never got to enjoy him, so I... asked Sei to bring him back?" He laughs sheepishly, eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to avoid falling into despair again. All he could do is smile and laugh his way through this. "It'll add more fun into our relationship!" 

He's slammed up against the wall, leaving him gasping for air that won't come. The paler of the two grabs at the hands wrapped tight around his neck, eyes wide and locked with furious golden ones. His squirming is mostly out of his body's instinct to escape danger. The rush of arousal that squirms its way into his belly is how he really feels about being strangled. 

"I don't care whether Koujaku's here or not." Sly bares his teeth at the other, disgusted. "It's the fact that you're asking for the impossible. Life support can only do you so much, Shiro! If he dies, _I_ die!" 

Ah. 

The fear is evident in Sly's eyes, uncharacteristically wide and vulnerable. He's afraid of disappearing. 

Isn't everyone? 

"I didn't—" 

"Think this through?" A bitter laugh. Sly tightens his grip, ignoring the breathy moan from the other male. "You never do."


	16. Strength, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i made this thing into a few chapter thingy but i think we are done. now to go on to different points instead of keeping a storyline lmao

Sly convinced himself that he was going to die for good this time. 

Albeit being the same part of Aoba's personality, Sly didn't always think things through. If he wasn't so amused, Shiroba would tell him why he wouldn't be dying. Watching his own counterpart suffer was fun. 

So while Sly was sleeping for once—worry till he drops is all he does these days—Shiroba snuck out to visit Sei again, clutching his hands together as he prepared his act. Sei would immediately detect it as apart of his love for drama, but that didn't mean he couldn't do it! Of course not! 

No. Sei couldn't ruin his fun that easily. 

"Baaaaaby. Baaaaaby brother! I lied!" Shiroba giggles, curling himself up against Sei's side amidst all of the tubes hooked up to his body. "I have oooone more thing. If it helps, it's to do with my previous request. To reverse it, actually!" 

With enough strength, Sei furrows his brows and mouths 'why?' despite Shiroba's piercing stare. He was ready to fulfill. He had to. Scrap was beyond scary. Due to having Scrap himself, he could stop it with enough power, but his body couldn't resist it. It would kill him. 

"Well, no one told me Sly would die if you died." The white-haired male pouts, hair accessories tinkling gently with the tilt of his head. "Shame on yooou." He laughs again, grinning widely. Shiroba takes Sei's chin in hand and locks eyes with him, ecstatic white looking into dull black. 

**_"Don't bring Koujaku back. I'm happy without him. Live, and keep Sly alive. Live, Sei. That is an order."_**

Sei's body slumped under Shiroba's commanding voice, monitor displaying his weak yet even heartbeat. Shiroba didn't specify how to stay alive, so why not a coma? Sure. With a soft _tsk,_ Shiroba got out of Sei's bed, taking his steps to the door. Sly bursts in before he can open, honey eyes wide and confused. He's almost as pale as Shiroba. (Ha. As if.) 

"The hell did you just do? I feel alive. I don't like it."


	17. Defiant, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for dubious consent and strangation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent been able to finish anything ive written. i get 200 words in and give up. i hope this passes soon.

Even as Sly wrestled out of his grip, Shiroba continued to grab for his wrists no matter what, grinning widely and beginning to drool with whatever was going on his head. A drop slides down his chin and onto Sly's cheek. Disgusting. 

"Don't fight me!" the paler of the two whines, finally getting a good hold on his other half's wrists. "Please? I just wanna ride you." 

"I told you I wasn't in the mood." Sly grimaces, glaring daggers up at the pouting Shiroba. "Fuck, Shiro, get off me!" 

The edge in his voice alerts Shiroba of a threat they're both familiar with. Scrap was a thing they weren't afraid to use on each other. 

"I'd rather get off on you, if you know what I mean." With his robes already tossed away on the floor, Shiroba lifts himself up on the knees that straddle Sly's hips on the bed. He leans in as his naked hips dip down to grind against Sly's clothed crotch, lips parting in a quiet moan. Shiroba was already hard, a bead of precum dripping down to stain Sly's jeans. "C'mon... I'm horny." 

Sly hisses out a low breath, eyes narrowed. It wasn't clear whether he was mad or giving in. "Then jack off like you always do when I'm not around. It's that simple." 

"But you're here! Please..." 

Instead of arguing, Sly watches Shiroba rut against his jeans, feeling himself react despite his words. It was psychological, he told himself. This always happened. Humans were born to multiple. If someone is willing to fuck, he's going to react. 

It was obvious he wasn't finding much interest in Shiroba's movements, irritating the white-haired male. Shiroba curls his hands around Sly's throat and squeezes, growling under his breath. "I'm gonna ride your cock whether you like it or not, you asshole." He leans in to bite at Sly's throat, making him bleed when he applied too much pressure. 

"Sly." It was whispered with a mix of arousal and frustration, low and threatening. When Shiroba didn't get his way, he'd do whatever he could to either make it happen or make up for it. There was no such thing as 'no' in his dictionary. 

It either happened or else somebody died. 

He's only patient enough to unzip Sly's jeans, sinking down onto the other's cock without prep. Fuck prep. He didn't need it. He liked it when he bled. It proved he was alive. His partner was only half-hard, but Shiroba was determined to get him fully erect. Succumb to pleasure and enjoy it. 

Pale hands squeeze harder around a tan throat, eliciting a harsh groan from the one beneath him. Shiroba laughs shakily into his shoulder, limiting Sly's breathing with another harsh choke. "I don't fuck around," the albino murmurs, grinding his ass down into the cock filling him. 

"You're like a child," Sly spits, golden eyes giving away his irritation. 

"I don't mind." 

"I do."


	18. Afterlife, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a look into desire's relationship with restraint.

_Hey, Restraint._

**What?**

_Where will we go when we die?_

**I don't know.**

_You're the smartest out of us! There's no way you don't know._

**I'm not a walking search engine.**

_Booooo. You're no fun._

**I'm not trying to be fun.**

_You could've at least lied and made me feel better about myself. Now I'm annoyed._

**Ask Reason. Maybe he'll know.**

_I'm not stupid. If we don't know it, then he won't know it._

**Ah. So you do pay attention.**

_Again: not stupid._

**I never said that.**

_..._

_Will we reincarnate? Are we going to become something we've always wanted to be?_

**Maybe.**

_I want to become a butterfly._

**Why is that?**

_I'd be free._

_Honestly? I'd take anything over this._

**I know.**

_Mm. What about you?_

**What about me?**

_What would you want to be? If we reincarnated?_

**Well, I wouldn't really have a choice, since Reason—**

_Blah blah blah. I know. Let's say we get our own bodies. You get a body. I get a body. Reason gets a body. What would you want to reincarnate as?_

**...**

**A dog.**

_PFFT. A dog???_

**Hey, you asked me. Don't laugh.**

_What the heck is so special about a dog?_

**I don't know! It was the first thing to come to mind.**

_Hehehehe._

**You know...**

_What?_

**I think this is the first regular conversation we've had in a long time. No fighting. You actually laughed.**

**Are you okay, Desire?**

_I told you, my name is—_

**No. We're all Aoba. I can't address you as my own name. You'll confuse Reason.**

_Ugh. Fun-sucker._

**We've already been over this.**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, mom._

**I'm just doing my job.**


	19. Decent, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate every single chapter to lolo

"At least... ah, at least have the decency to keep your voice down..." 

"Mmn!!!" 

"Ahahaha... Look at you. What a _slut,_ Sly!" 

With his hand in Sly's hair, Shiroba picks up the pace of his thrusts, gasping at the way Sly purposely clenches around his cock. The conference had ended twenty minutes ago, the two immediately latching onto one another as soon as the group had dispersed out into the hallway for a coffee break. Sly had begged to be fucked bent over the table, wiggling his ass in Shiroba's direction. He had been practically whining, drooling onto the glass table. 

"Look, Sly! Oh, you've- nnh! You've opened up so much for me! I'm sliding in and out without resistance... Betcha... hah... Betcha wish they were still in here, huh? Lil slut... Ah..." 

Sly was clenching his hands into fists atop the glass, noises muffled by the pale fingers forced into his swollen lips. He bit as hard as he desired, honey eyes clouded over with lust. He tried to grind against the rounded edge of the table, the urge to hump like a dog becoming way too strong. That's how Shiroba made him feel. Humiliated and like a dog. A weird combination. 

_They_ were a weird combination.


	20. Go, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for rimming and watersports

Shiroba clutched at the wall that he stood in front of, slowly grinding himself up against it as Sly busied himself behind him. To be more specific, he had Shiroba's legs parted, robes long since forgotten and mouth against he other's entrance. He vigorously sucked and licked at Shiroba's hole, growling possessively as Shiroba grew more desperate. 

"Ooh..." The white-haired male whimpered, pushing up against their bedroom's wall with more urgency. "Nnh- Aha, I-I'm... I'm gonna...! Ah," he purred, clawing at the wall as this encouraged Sly to plunge his tongue deep inside of his other half. "Yes! Oh, _fuck_!" 

It only took a few more drawn-out grinds to feel his bladder release its contents, spraying out onto the wall and forming a puddle at their feet. Since they were already naked, neither minded, continuing to do as they did. Sly moaned up against his partner's ass, the way Shiroba's ass clenched around his tongue only arousing him further. He wiggled his tongue inside as he waited for Shiroba to finish, clutching at the albino's thighs to ground them both. 

"Your turn, pretty boy!"


	21. Cleansed, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things were getting too happy for my tastes

"Brother..." 

Shiroba paused in his scrubbing, looking up past the bare chest and to the distraught face of his brother. Even though he acted like he couldn't care less, he cared about his twin as much as he cared about Sly. Sei was the reason Sly was here. If it weren't for Sei, Sly would not exist. He would just be another part of Shiroba. 

Ugh. 

"Yes, dear brother?" It wasn't sarcastic. No, not like usual. When Sei gave him that look, Shiroba couldn't resist. It might have to do with Sei's Scrap, but whatever. He just _couldn't_. A brotherly think? Nah. Scrap. 

Sei gave a soft exhale, his chest barely rising with his next breath. It hurt to watch him, sitting on a wooden chair while Shiroba gave him a sponge bath. The tubes connected to his life support were draped over his shoulders in order to avoid contact with the water even though they were resistant. Shiroba was extra careful with him. Sei was like a baby brother. It was just how he acted. 

"Please let me go, Aoba." 

The white-haired male froze where he sat at Sei's feet, robes spread out around his folded knees. Blank eyes stare into Sei's opposite ones, equally-white eyebrows furrowed above them. "But... But, Sei, if you leave, then Sly—" 

"I know." Sei looked away, looking pained as if it hurt just to move his eyes. It probably did. Shiroba felt something akin to guilty. "But I'm miserable. I could pull that plug if I wanted to, but I don't want to die knowing that you are sad. 

"Life support won't last me forever. I'm hanging by a string, Aoba." 

"Sei..." Shiroba shook his head furiously, shoulders shaking. No. _No,_ he refused to let his emotions do this again. Why did he get this half of Desire? "I can't let you go just yet." 

When his brother didn't respond, Shiroba continued his scrubbing, staring past Sei's chest to count the cracks in the wall behind him.


	22. Powder, G

"Old Man Toue says we can go outside." 

Sly had never seen Shiroba get out of bed so fast. 

Struggling to put on his snow attire—it was really just putting on earmuffs to match his hair ties—Shiroba dashes to their bedroom door, screaming with excitement as he ran up the basement's stairs and to the main floor. He ignores the looks he receives, used to the disgusting humans and their stupid looks. What a stupid face. Stupid hair. Stupid shirt. 

"SNOW!" he screams, diving face-first into the knee-deep layers. Shiroba rolled around in his robes, giggling hysterically. Sly walks out belatedly, dressed hell of a lot better than how his other half was. Whatever. Shiroba was crazy. 

Sly watches his partner roll around in the formerly untouched snow, gloved hands shoved into his coat pockets. Fuck. It was cold as hell. His balls were probably going to shrivel up. Bye-bye, testicles. "You're a fuckin' idiot," he chides, tackling the other. It was a surprise how he could see Shiroba amidst the piles of snow, what with how he was dressed in 80% white. His fuckin' hair is white. His _eyes_ are white. 

"Hi!" Shiroba laughs all over again, wrestling Sly into the snow and kissing him right on the mouth. The other half of Desire tries to look disgusted, but he ends up smiling when he notices the lack of pigment in Shiroba's face has returned enough to show the flush of his cheeks, nose, and ears. He had only seen it happen when the other was aroused, so it was a nice change. Thanks, cold weather. "Heeey, you don't blend into the snow, Sly!" the paler of the two complains, pouting. "You gotta camouflage when you play in the snow, silly!" 

"You look like vanilla ice cream with strawberries on a daily basis. I didn't come here with plans of becoming one with the snow."


	23. Prayers, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw i made myself sad :/

Shiroba didn't pray. 

Well, he usually didn't. 

But when your brother is nearing his time, even after being on life support for so long, you're gonna start praying. 

You're gonna pray and pray and pray and fuckin' _pray_ no matter how stupid it sounds. 

He doesn't like to pray. He thinks it's an attempt to forget about false hope. Praying makes you hope for things. Makes you hope that your wishes will come true. Makes you think your life is like a fucking television drama. 

Well it isn't. 

Shiroba sits by his brother's bed every day for an hour, holding onto Sei's hand in one and Sly's in the other. They remain silent the entire time save for Shiroba's tears. Sly doesn't cry even Shiroba is doing it for him. 

He usually doesn't pray, but he really needs a miracle right now.


	24. Parade, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad!!! more sad

Shiroba hasn't seen Sei smile so wide in such a long time. 

"If we were to have a parade, would you be our princess?" 

"Yes." 

It makes the both of them grin and hold onto each other's hand even tighter, giggling as they goofed around. Sly, who sat next to Shiroba, wasn't bothered that he wasn't holding hands today. He liked to watch them interact. 

It might have to do with the fact that he's the reason Sei is trying to stay alive for so long. Shiroba knew Sei had to leave soon, but he was spending more time with Sly than he was with Sei, which didn't seem too fair to his— _their_ brother. 

Sly inhaled shakily and looked down, clutching at his chest. This feeling... No, he didn't like to feel like this. It was Shiroba's job to feel upset. To feel guilty. 

"Me and Sly will be be your princes! We'll be one big happy family!" 

"I like that." 

Shiroba laughs again, a twinkling noise that's music to his ears. When he looks up, he expects to see Shiroba grinning as wide as he can, but there's something off from his expectations. 

Tears dripped down from Shiroba's colorless eyes, streaking down his cheeks and past the corners of his lips, which were tight with his mournful smile. He was hurt and he wanted to hide it, but he couldn't. 

Instead of acknowledging his tears, Shiroba continues to talk, voice trembling with his overwhelming emotions."M-Me too, Sei. We'll make you a f-flower crown and carry you around..." He brings up his free hand to grab at his own face, breaking down into hysteric tears. "It'll be great...!"


	25. Enjoy, E

Sly's grip on Shiroba's hair doesn't tighten, but collects more of his snowy-white locks instead. His hair accessories have been long since tossed away, Sly's excuse being they were in the way of what he wanted to do. 

"No—" Shiroba groans, eyes fluttering shut as Sly pulls his hair again. He tries to get away, but it makes Sly pull a lot harder from the force. The white-haired boy whimpers, burying his face into the bed as he was fucked from behind. He grabs at the sheets of their bed, panting through his open mouth. Sly's pace quickens, pressing sloppy, possessive kisses along his other half's back. 

Dark laughter rings in Shiroba's ears, followed by unforgiving teeth sinking into his shoulder. He cries out, tearing the sheets from how hard he grips it, eyes widening as they water. "No...!" He whines again, pushing back onto Sly's cock despite his protests. The albino writhed beneath him, grinding his cock onto the ruined bedsheets, graceful even on the verge of orgasm. "Fuck me...!" 

Smirking, Sly forces himself in deeper, groaning with approval. "That's the plan, pumpkin."


	26. Contempt, T

"I am so sorry." 

"Why?" 

"I've been so selfish. I've forced you to live much longer than your body can handle, and all because of what I want." 

"Don't apologize." 

"But—" 

"I don't want to hear it, Aoba." 

Never Shiroba. Never Sly. They were both Aoba to him. His precious Aobas. 

Hunching his shoulders, Shiroba averts his gaze somewhere off to the side, breath hitching as he tries to stay calm. His emotions are getting to him again, which is causing him to getting angry. It was a chain reaction and it wouldn't stop. 

"But what if I say I'm sorry too?" Sly pipes up, voice uncharacteristically weak. "We're both sorry—" 

"No. I don't want to hear it."


	27. Obvious, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if ya'll noticed but it actually has a plot now and it gets dark as we go

Instead of fucking like they usually would after visiting their brother, they lay in bed in each other's arms. 

It was the best way to forget about Sei's condition, but Shiroba couldn't get it up. 

If Shiroba can't get it up, then he definitely wasn't feeling like himself. 

He tries to hide how broken he is, smiling and laughing. It's all hollow, of course, but Sly remains silent as Shiroba cries into his shoulder. Cries until he falls asleep with tears staining his pigmentless cheeks. 

Sly would take Shiroba's spot if he could. To cry for him and be upset for him. But Shiroba got _that_ part of Desire. Aversion. His desire was to avoid his problems. 

Watching Shiroba choke up and collapse in his arms the moment they closed the bedroom door wasn't fun. Sly didn't really know how to deal with Shiroba's sob sessions. He was an expert when it came to his anger and hysteria, but not his tears. Not his sorrow. 

It sucked. Feeling sad without really understanding sucked. He felt like he couldn't do anything to help. And really? Isn't that what he's been this whole time? Just a nuisance. He's caused so much hurt for the both of them.


	28. Rhythm, G

_Thump... thump thump... thump thump thump... thump... thump..._

"It's doing it again," Shiroba murmurs, his ear pressed to Sei's bare chest. The other's shoulders tremble, a sign he watches out for so he knows Sei is laughing. He doesn't talk anymore. He doesn't move much either. 

"Can you feel it? Your heart is dancing." The paler of the two sighs, hueless eyes sliding shut to enjoy the fading warmth pressed against his ear. Shiroba smiles against his brother's chest, holding his hand tight. "It's happy you get to leave soon."


	29. Union, M

He doesn't pass dramatically. 

He passes when Shiroba pulls the plug. 

It isn't like what you see on television, the character in bed and gasping for their last breath. Whispering their wise last words and dying either mid-sentence or as they finish speaking. The whole family mourns for days and talks about them for months. They're always in their hearts. 

Shiroba stands up and grabs Sly's hand, rushing out the door with his other half. He doesn't look like he's been affected physically. Good. 

_"I don't know how long you'll have after I pass, but make the best of it."_

He runs as fast as he can, holding onto Sly's hand so tight that he's afraid he might break it. 

Sly collapses in the middle of the hallway. 

Shiroba stares at his other half's still body and thinks he's in Hell.


	30. Free, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. there it is. maybe i'll use this pairing in the 50-word table later on

Death never sounded pleasant. 

When Koujaku passed, Shiroba was devastated. He cried and cried and cried until he was out of tears. He stayed up for days without a wink of sleep and dozed off during simple, daily tasks. 

When Sei's plug was pulled, he ran away with Sly. He had hopes of holding his partner until the very end. He wanted to hold him until his time was up. 

He never gets his way. 

Platinum Jail proves to be a good building to jump off of.


End file.
